There are known visual recognition devices in which a camera is provided on the outside of a vehicle so as to help a vehicle operator recognize conditions surrounding the vehicle with ease. For example, one such known rearview recognition device for a vehicle is proposed in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 5-80883 where a camera is attached to a rear part of the vehicle. The conditions behind the vehicle are captured by the camera, and then the obtained images are displayed in the front of a vehicle within the vehicle operator's line of sight. With the captured image, the vehicle operator can reverse the vehicle with greater safety.